


If I Were a Ship

by Lazhuli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Bolin, M/M, Mako is a good brother, Supportive Mako, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: Iroh and Bolin's secret relationship comes to a sudden and painful end. Bolin tries to pick up the pieces of his life after the General leaves on a year long deployment. Maybe if he'd known Bolin's secret, he would've stayed.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 27
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note on ages: I did my best, but Iroh's age is controversial at best so I kinda ball-parked how old I imagined him to be when I watched the show. Everyone else's ages should be correct.
> 
> This takes place one year after the end of Book 4 and is fairly canon complaint with the addition of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.

“A year?” Korra let out a long low whistle. “That’s a long deployment.”

“I know.” Iroh sighed, flopping himself down onto Asami’s couch. The group was lounging in one her mansion’s large living rooms, Korra and Asami themselves intertwined on one of the loveseats looking like the world’s most perfect Alpha and Omega pair. Bolin and Mako were laying spread out on the carpet and Iroh was currently face down in some flowery couch cushions.

“A year.” Bolin whispered, seemingly to no one. He climbed to his feet and plastered a hollow smile onto his face. “Anybody want some juice?”

“Nah.” Mako waved his hand lazily.

“No thanks.” Korra and Asami shook their heads, nearly in unison. Their couple-ness was equal parts adorable and gross.

“’Kay.” Bolin shrugged and excused himself from the room.

“What’s up with him?” Korra raised an eyebrow at the door Bolin had just swung shut behind him. 

“I don’t know.” Mako sighed, rolling over from his stomach to his back. “He hasn’t been feeling well, he’s probably just tired.”

“He’s sick?” Iroh sat up quickly.

“Uh, I don’t think so?” Mako said, puzzled at the General’s apparent concern. “I think it was just food poisoning. He couldn’t keep anything down for a day or two and he’s been really tired.”

“Oh.” Iroh dropped back down onto the couch.

“Maybe he’s starting a heat.” Korra said, inspecting one of her fingernails. Mako and Iroh choked simultaneously.

“Don’t be rude!” Asami slapped her arm.

“What? It could be true!” Korra defended. “You don’t know.”

“So when does your deployment start?” Asami asked, desperate to change the topic.

“We’re set to sail next week, right after they re-stock the ship and bring in the new crew members from their basic training camps.” Iroh sighed. “I know I shouldn’t complain. I always knew that my post in Republic City wouldn’t be forever, a year is a long time for a Navy man to stay stationary.”

“We’re going to be so sad to see you go!” Asami pouted. “Having you around has been so much fun!”

“Yeah right!” Iroh laughed. “You’ll probably be glad to be rid of this old man.”

“Iroh,” Asami rolled her eyes. “You’re barely thirty, don’t be so overdramatic.”

“Right, and you’re only twenty-two.” Iroh pointed at her. “So don’t tell me not to be overdramatic, you still have your youth!”

“Oh please.” Korra rolled her eyes with a snort.

“Yeah, you’re pretty old.” Mako added, deadpan.

“Thanks.” Iroh sat up, looking around. “I think I changed my mind about juice, which way is the kitchen?”

“Right down the hallway and then last door on your left.” Asami gestured.

“Thanks.” Iroh followed her directions down the long hallway and pushed open the kitchen door slowly. “Bolin?”

“Yeah?” Bolin was facing away from him but the emotion in his voice was clear.

“Are you…alright?” Iroh took another step into the kitchen.

“Why did you do it like that?” Bolin turned, eyes glistening with tears.

“Do what?” Iroh held out his hands in a peace gesture.

“Did you really think I’d want to find out you were leaving for an entire year so casually?” Bolin moved towards him, arms crossed over his wide chest. “In front of everybody?” He rested his head on the older man’s chest, breathing in his warm, spicy scent. Iroh wrapped his arms around the earthbender, pulling him in closer.

“I’m sorry, Bo.” He sighed. “I didn’t know you’d take it so hard.”

“Excuse me?” Bolin pulled away from his grasp. “Why would you think I would not be upset that my boyfriend is leaving for an entire year?”

“Maybe because you never even bothered to tell your friends about us?” Iroh defended. 

“Well you didn’t either!” Bolin threw his arms up.

“Out of respect for you!” Iroh countered. “And any way, it’s not like either one of us believed this was going anywhere serious anyway.”

“Wh..what do you mean?” Bolin’s lip quivered.

“Shit.” Iroh sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I mean, be sensible, I’m a prince. I was never going to be allowed to pursue this publicly.” He smiled softly at the boy. “This was fun, Bolin, but it has to be over now.”

“Are you serious?” Bolin screeched, worrying Iroh that he would draw the attention of their friends down the hall. “Why would you…..I mean we….I didn’t know it was just…”

“Didn’t know it was just what?” Iroh questioned.

“Just sex.” Bolin practically whimpered. 

“That’s not…what I meant.” Iroh looked deflated.

“Of course it is.” The younger man spit venomously. “I mean, how else are you going to try to spin it?”

“I….” Iroh hung his head in defeat, at a complete loss for words to soothe the earthbender.

“That’s what I thought. Goodbye, Iroh.” Bolin pushed past the man out of the kitchen and then out of the house, not wanting his friends to see his distress.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Bo!” Mako called, swinging open the front door to their small apartment. After the war was over and Mako had been relieved of his duties to Prince Wu, the pair had found themselves wanting some time to get to know each other again, as their adult selves. The solution had been to take things back to a simpler time in their lives and get a place together, albeit a nicer place than the ones they were used to sharing.

Pabu ran out of Bolin’s room squeaking excitedly as he ran circles in the living room. Mako frowned, pulling off his boots and jacket. If Pabu was here, so was Bolin. But why hadn’t he answered?

“Bolin?” He called again. “Are you okay? We were all really worried when you left Asami’s without saying anything.” He moved towards his brother’s door. “And then Iroh said you felt sick….Bo?” 

He pushed the door open softly. Bolin was there, seated on the bed with his body turned away from the doorway. From his place just inside the doorframe he could see his brother’s shoulder heaving, body shaking and knew what it meant. His little brother was crying.

“Oh Bolin.” Mako moved into the room to sit next to his brother on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just…so…stu…stu…stupid.” Bolin hiccupped. Now that he’d been discovered, he let out the noisy sobs he’d been holding in.

“And why do you think that?” Mako sighed, pulling his brother closer to him. He was too big now to sit in Mako’s lap as he had when he was little. The realization sent a little pang through Mako’s chest. Of course, logic told him that his brother was a young man of twenty years but, in his mind Bolin would always be a little boy.

“Because…I….I….I….I didn’t even know!” Bolin sobbed into Mako’s shoulder.

“Didn’t know what?” Mako sighed again. Bolin had always been remarkably inarticulate when he was upset, something that age had not been able to cure.

“That he was just using me!” Bolin wailed.

“Who was using you for what?” Mako raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Iroh…he was just….using me….for….for sex!” He dissolved into a fit of gasping sobs as his older brother tried to process what he’d just said.

“You had sex with Iroh?” Mako gripped Bolin’s upper arms tightly. The young man whimpered and then nodded.

“Are you….m..m…mad?” Bolin stammered.

“Oh, Bo.” Mako scrubbed over his face with the heel of his hand. “Just once?”

“No.” The earthebender sobbed. “For months, that bastard.”

“Months? You kept this from me for months?” Mako could feel a headache forming behind his eyes.

“I was scared you wouldn’t approve of me being with…a…a..” 

“A man?” The older said softly. Bolin nodded, eyes closed. “Bo, Bo.” Mako repeated his name over and over, struggling to wrap his mind around the situation. “Was it just sex? I mean, did you want to be with him?” Mako questioned.

“I thought…I thought he cared about me Mako.” Bolin cried. “But then he said that I should’ve known that we couldn’t be together and….and I’m so stupid.”

“No.” Mako told him. “He’s a grown man and you’re just a kid. He shouldn’t have been messing around with you in the first place. He should’ve known better than to be involved with someone who is a decade younger than him.”

“I’m not a fucking child!” Bolin jumped to his feet, the self-pity in his eyes instantly replaced with a white-hot anger Mako had rarely seen out of him. “I can do what I want!”

“And yet here you sit, crying because he broke your heart!” Mako stood up, arms wide. “If he knew it wasn’t going anywhere he shouldn’t have done it.”

“Well…..!” Bolin trailed off, unable to think of any defense.

“I’m sorry.” Mako dropped his arms. “I know you’re an adult and you can do what you want. I just hate seeing you get hurt. And I really do think that Iroh should have known better than to get involved with somebody so young. But, he’s leaving now and we can all just move past it.”

“Actually.” Bolin said in a tiny voice, arms wrapped around his body.

“Actually?” Mako frowned at him. “Actually, what?”

“It’s not over.” Bolin mumbled.

“What do you mean? He’s leaving in a week and we won’t see him for a year at least. How much more done can it get?” Mako rubbed his temples, this headache was really becoming a killer.

“It’s never going to be over.” Bolin whimpered as the tears started flowing again.

“Why, Bolin?” Mako felt his stomach turn over. This couldn’t be good.

“I didn’t get my cycle.” Bolin stared steadfastly at his feet. Mako felt his blood run cold.

“No.” The firebender whispered.

“Its three weeks late.” Bolin told him, refusing to meet his eyes.

“No, no, no.” Mako fisted a hand in his hair. “No, Bolin, no.”

“I’m pregnant, Mako.” Bolin interrupted. “It’s never going to be over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter will have mentions of abortion.

Mako fidgeted nervously with the bottom edge of his jacket, refusing to look at up. A sideways glance at Bolin confirmed that the younger brother was doing the same, with the addition of a single tear running down his cheek.

“It’s going to be okay.” Mako reached out to squeeze his little brother’s hand. Bolin gave a half-hearted squeeze back before dropping both hands into his lap, staring intensely at the floor. Mako sighed, he hated this. He hated Bolin being so down on himself and frightened. The young man hadn’t seemed so small and helpless to Mako since the day of their parents’ funeral. But sitting in the waiting room of a healers’ center, carrying the baby of a United Forces general who’d just left on a year-long deployment? Yeah, that made Bolin look very fragile indeed.

“Bolin?” A kindly older woman called from a doorway leading into the back part of the building.

“Yeah.” Bolin stood slowly, biting his lip. He shot a nervous look at Mako.

“Do you want me to wait here?” The firebender asked. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen back there and didn’t want to add to his brother’s embarrassment.

“Can…” Bolin looked between Mako and the healer woman. “Can he come with me?” He practically whimpered.

“Whatever will make you the most comfortable.” The healer nodded.

“Mako?” Bolin looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, okay.” Mako stood up anxiously. He hadn’t anticipated Bolin wanting him there for the actual exam.

“Just follow me this way, please.” The healer woman led them down the hall into a large room. Mako guessed from the looks of it that it must serve a variety of purposes. Aside from an exam table there was a large pool of water, presumably from one the poles, and a long counter with cabinets underneath. Unsure what to do, Mako took a seat in chair by the counter.

“Wh..where should I?” Bolin stammered, looking around the room.

“Why don’t you hop up on the exam table for me?” The healer woman smiled sweetly at him. She pulled the door to the room shut and pulled out a clipboard of forms. “Well, let’s get started then. My name is Yinna and I’m a midwife here at the center.” She walked over to stand in front of Bolin.

“I’m Bolin….but you knew that…and that’s my older brother, Mako.” Bolin rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s good to meet you both.” Yinna gently patted Bolin’s shoulder. “I can tell that you’re a little nervous to be here today, but I promise we’re going to take good care of you.”

“Okay.” Bolin breathed.

“So when you made the appointment you told our secretary that you suspected pregnancy.” Yinna read off of what Mako supposed was his brother’s chart. “Why do you suspect that?”

“Oh, well, I didn’t get my cycle.” Bolin blushed. “I missed last month and this month’s should’ve started yesterday but it didn’t.”

“And your last heat was when?” Yinna said, eyes focused on the paper. 

“Three months ago. This cycle should’ve been my next one.” Bolin’s blush spread even further.

“Alright, so that’s two months since your last cycle and three months since you’re heat?” Yinna confirmed, scribbling down notes.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Bolin nodded.

“Have you been experiencing any other symptoms? Nausea, fatigue, headaches, cramping?” She questioned.

“I’ve had a hard time keeping anything down.” Bolin admitted. “I can pretty much only stand water and plain bread.”

“How many days in the last week have you been sick?” The healer flipped to the next sheet on her clipboard.

“Uh…all of them.” Bolin said sheepishly.

“What?” Mako piped up. “You didn’t tell me you were throwing up.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Yinna ignored his outburst. “It’s very normal in early pregnancy to have stomach issues. Especially for male omegas because your hormones shift so much to accommodate the child.”

“I’m also really tired, like, all of the time.” Bolin added. 

“Are you a bender?” She raised an eyebrow at the young man.

“Yes, I’m an earthbender.” Bolin nodded. 

“Do you use your bending daily? Is it a part of your work?” Yinna questioned.

“My work? No, I work at Future Industries as an executive assistant.” Bolin shrugged. “But I used to be a pro-bender and I get a work out or a match in most days.”

“Unfortunately, you’re going to find that bending draws quite a bit more energy now.” Yinna patted his arm. “And pro bending is definitely out of the question until you heal up after the delivery.”

“Oh.” Bolin looked away quickly. “I…is it…is it too late to…end it?”

“What!” Mako jumped to his feet. “You didn’t say anything about…”

“Gentleman.” Yinna held up a hand. “We can discuss whatever options you’d like.” She told Bolin. “First, I’d like to complete your exam so we know what we’re looking at.”

“Okay.” Mako sat back down with a huff.

“Alright, Bolin, could you please remove your shirt for me?” The healer moved to collect a ball of water from the pool as the earthbender stripped off his jacket and undershirt. 

“Wow.” Bolin gasped a little as the water pushed up against his abdomen. He’d always been amazed by the way a healer’s water felt almost alive as it worked, soothing the tension inside of him.

“Hmm.” Yinna closed her eyes as she worked, the water slipping around to cover his entire torso. “Bolin?” She asked, drawing the water away from his body. “Were you aware that you have Ava’s malformation?”

“What?” Bolin asked, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“But I…I took him to a healer.” Mako protested. “When his cycles started at twelve I took him for an appointment and they said as long as he didn’t have problems with his bleeding he was okay.”

“Unfortunately not.” Yinna shook her head. “Did they conduct an internal exam?”

“No.” Mako rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t let them because I was worried that it would scare him. He was really young when he started. But they did put him in a pool and check him.”

“I see.” Yinna reached out to gently prod Bolin’s abdomen. “Well it’s quite a moderate degree compared to some cases I’ve seen. That’s probably why they didn’t pick up on it.”

“Is someone going to tell me what we’re talking about?” Bolin looked between the woman and his brother. He’d heard of Ava’s malformation before, but he also remembered seeing the healer as a boy and them telling Mako he was okay.

“Ava’s malformation happens sometimes in male omegas.” Yinna explained gently. “Your womb is pressing against your spine.”

“Sooo, what does that mean?” Bolin squirmed anxiously.

“Your pregnancy will be a painful one, and there will be risks involved.” Yinna told him.

“What kind of risks?” Mako put two fingers to his temple.

“He will probably need bedrest by his sixth month, there may be bleeding, early labor. In some cases.” She sighed. “It can cause miscarriage or stillbirth.”

“So what can we do to mitigate the risks?” Mako leaned forward in his seat.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bolin shook his head. “I don’t want to carry it. I don’t want to finish this pregnancy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains discussion of abortion.

“Bolin!” Mako fisted his hand in his hair. “I just don’t understand.”

“What is there to understand?” Bolin asked form the kitchen table of their small apartment. He was holding the bag of herbs the healer had given him, the ones that could induce his miscarriage.

“I never imagined you would do something like this.” Mako’s shoulders slumped. “I never thought you’d be able to end a pregnancy.”

“Neither did I.” Bolin shrugged. “I also never thought I’d have to.”

“But that’s the point! You don’t have to!” Mako threw his arms wide. “We can figure this out.”

“Figure what out? How I’m going to have a baby, assuming it survives the pregnancy, and that baby is going to be the bastard child of a fire nation prince who will someday be Fire Lord?” Bolin shouted.

“I didn’t…I didn’t think about…” Mako trailed off.

“Well, I did.” Bolin clenched his fists. “I don’t want my baby to grow up as a dirty secret, or worse, taken away by the royal family.”

“Bolin, I don’t think they’d take the baby.” Mako said softly.

“But what if they do?” Bolin’s eyes welled with tears. “Or what if they completely refuse to acknowledge the baby? And which one of those is the worse option?”

“But your solution is to end it?” Mako sat down across from his brother.

“You and I went through a lot together.” Bolin sighed. “Our parents dying and then being on the streets and doing all kinds of sketchy stuff to make it. But, you and I always had each other, we were always loved. I can’t let this baby grow up without love.” He placed a wide palm over his stomach. In the other hand he gripped the bag of herbs tighter. 

“Bolin.” Mako smiled. “You’re forgetting something really important.”

“What’s that?” The younger man sighed.

“This baby also has us.” Mako moved to kneel on the floor next to his brother. He reached up slowly, to brush his fingertips against Bolin’s middle before pressing his palm just below his brother’s. “The kid might be Iroh’s, but it’s also yours. We don’t need the royal family, they don’t ever have to know about this.”

“How can we do that?” Bolin asked.

“We just won’t tell them!” Mako shook his head. “You’re its bearer, and I’m the uncle and Korra will teach them to fight dirty on the playground and Asami will teach them how to drive. And earthbender, firebender, or no bending at all, we’ve got a teacher for that.”

“What if…” Bolin’s lip quivered. “What if I’m not a good enough parent?”

“You’re kind, you’re loving, you’re funny.” Mako stood and skimmed his fingers across the table towards the bag of herbs. “You’re going to be great, and I’m going to be right here with you man. Iroh might’ve left, but I’m not. Our friends aren’t going anywhere.”

“I’m not…saying I’m keeping it.” Bolin said slowly. “But maybe I want to wait…to do this.” He pushed away the bag. Mako snatched it up quickly and slid into his jacket pocket.

“I promise I’ll give it back if that’s what you really want.” He assured his younger brother. “But I want to make sure you don’t do this without thinking it through.”

“Okay. That’s fair.” Bolin stood up slowly. “I’m really tired, I want to go lay down.”

“Yeah, good night little bro.” Mako watched Bolin retreat to his small bedroom and shut the door. With a sigh, he collapsed back into the kitchen chair and pulled out the bag. Turning it over in his hand, he felt the strong urge to burn up the contents. He threw it down in disgust, then hurriedly scooped it back up. Mako hated even being in the same room with the herbs, the ones that could snuff out the little life inside his brother’s womb, but he couldn’t go behind his back like that. Looking around, his eyes settled on the high kitchen cabinets above the stove. He stood on tiptoe to shove the bag into the back of the cabinet where it couldn’t been easily seen or accessed. Someday, he’d take great joy in destroying it, but not today.


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin vomited violently into the toilet for the fourth time that morning. When it was over, he rocked back onto his heels and groaned, flushing away the mess.   
“Come on little baby.” Bolin whispered. “Don’t do this to me.”

He lurched forward suddenly to be sick for the fifth time that morning. At twelve weeks along, Bolin hoped the morning sickness (which was really more like all day sickness) would soon abate.

“Bo?” Mako knocked lightly on the bathroom door. The earthbender silently prayed that Mako would go away. Thus far, he’d done a pretty good job of hiding the symptoms of his pregnancy and really wanted to continue. It was pretty undignified to spend an hour continuously vomiting and shaking on the bathroom floor.  
No such luck, the doorknob rattled and in came Mako. 

“Dude!” Bolin complained weakly. “What if I’d been on the toilet?”

“Are you okay?” Mako squatted down next to him, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Bolin shrugged. “I’ll be over it soon, there’s not much left to come back up.” As if the universe wanted to prove him wrong Bolin immediately felt his stomach lurch and he gagged before vomiting again.

“Oh, man.” Mako said softly as he rubbed warm circles into Bolin’s back.

“That feels nice.” His brother mumbled, leaning heavily against the wall to his right.

“Good.” Mako ran his knuckles up and down his little brother’s back, the way he had when they were little and Bolin would curl up next to him to sleep. “Maybe you should call Asami and tell her you’re too sick to work today.”

“Nah.” Bolin shook his head. “It’ll pass, it always does.”

“You know.” The older brother’s voice took on a nervous tone. “That healer said if you continued the pregnancy, she really wanted you to take it easy.”

“I’m fine.” Bolin climbed to his feet and went to rinse out his mouth in the sink. “Besides, it’s not like my job is all that strenuous. I just follow Asami around to meetings and make phone calls most days.”

“Alright.” Mako sighed. “But promise me that you’re not wearing yourself out.”

“I’m fine.” Bolin repeated, he put his hands on his older brother’s shoulders and smiled. “I’m not even that far along.”

“Right, which means the risk of miscarriage is higher.” Mako put his hands on his hips. “Did you listen to anything that Yinna said?”

“Well…” Bolin rubbed the back of his head. “I’m gonna be honest and say not really.”

“Bo.” Mako let out an exasperated sigh.

“Honestly, at that point I wasn’t thinking too clearly. That was when I thought I wanted to…” Bolin placed both hands over his abdomen protectively. “You know, to end it.”

“I know. But, you decided you wanted to have this baby and as your big brother it’s my job to smack sense into you when necessary.” Mako punctuated this with a good-natured slap to the side of Bolin’s head. “So don’t work yourself too hard. There’s no shame in needing rest, especially in your condition.”

“Yeah, my condition.” Bolin ruffled his own hair. “Which Asami doesn’t know about, so….yeah, going to have to work today.” He stalked out of the bathroom, his brother quick on his heels.

“That’s another thing. Maybe it’s time to tell her about the baby. Just in case something happens and you have to go on bed rest.” Mako tried to reason.

“I’m just not ready for that.” Bolin told him as he gathered his wallet and apartment keys. “I’ll do it soon, I swear.”

“Bo, I’m really concerned about….”

“Okay, yeah, love you big bro…gonna be late, gotta go. Love you, bye!” Bolin rushed out the apartment door leaving a very frustrated Mako standing in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Bolin? Boliiinnnn?” He heard a sing-songy voice calling him. Slowly, his green eyes blinked open and Bolin began to assess his surroundings. A notepad, a well of ink, a picture of the Fire Ferrets after their first tournament match, Asami. Asami! Bolin jumped to his feet, blushing from head to toe as he realized that he’d fallen asleep at work.

“I’m so sorry!” Bolin shouted, knocking over most of the items on his desk. “Crap, crap, crap.”

“Hey.” Asami smiled at him. “Just relax.” She reached out to reorganize a few of the items on his desk.

“Oh my gosh.” Bolin put his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

“This is the third time this month.” Asami sighed. 

“I know, and I know that’s unacceptable. I’m just so so sorry and….”

“Hey.” Asami sat down on Bolin’s desk, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not angry with you. But I am concerned. Is everything okay? Are you and Mako having troubles living together again? Do you need to see a healer?”

“No! No!” Bolin held up his hands in “stop” gesture. “It’s not Mako, it’s been great living together again.”

“Then I really think you should go see a healer. This isn’t like you! You’re usually so full of energy you wear me out.” Asami laughed.

“I’ve been to a healer.” Bolin sighed, looking down at his lap. Mako was right, he wasn’t going to be able to conceal this anymore.

“And?” Asami cocked an eyebrow.

“And I’ve actually got some news.” He reached down to spread a hand against his still flat abdomen. “I wanted to wait to tell you this. But, I don’t think these symptoms are going to get any better…” 

“Bolin.” Asami interrupted his ramblings. “What’s going on? Are you sick?”

“Not….exactly.” Bolin told her slowly. “But I am going to be needing some time off in a few months.”

“Oh..umm, that should be fine. But I’m still really confused.” Asami ran her fingers through her dark hair.

“I know. I’m just….I’m really nervous, because I honestly don’t know how this is going to go and it’s definitely going to be a surprise and I really wanted to do this in a different way….”

“Bolin!” Asami cut him off in exasperation. “Just spit it out.”

“I’m…” Bolin took a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m pregnant.”

A long silence followed the statement as a myriad of emotions and thoughts played out across his friend’s face. Bolin sat rigidly in his seat, waiting for an exclamation of surprise, a hug, maybe even a condemnation of his situation as the long seconds passed, each one punctuated by a slow blink of Asami’s green-gold eyes.

“You’re going to have a baby?” Asami asked.

“Uh-huh.” Bolin gave a nod.

“How far along are you?” Asami questioned, her eyes dropping to his midsection.

“I’m three months in now, so the baby isn’t due until the end of summer.” Bolin put a hand on the back of his neck. “There’s some complications though, and the midwife thinks I’ll probably go early.”

“What’s the matter?” Asami leaned forward, wide-eyed. “Is the baby healthy?”

“Oh, yeah!” Bolin assured her. “But, um..I’ve got Ava’s malformation so…” He shrugged trailing off.

“Oh.” Asami nodded. “My cousin has that. He never carried, he married a female omega, but I remember him having lots of problems with his cycles.”

“I…I didn’t even know I had it until a few weeks ago.” Bolin shrugged. “But I guess it could cause all kinds of problems and Mako’s super stressed about it because he thinks that I’m doing too much…” He trailed off, realizing he was rambling again.

“Are you safe to be working?” His boss raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Bolin insisted. “I’m just not supposed to do a lot of bending or be on my feet for long periods.”

“You mean like following me around taking notes during a four-hour factory safety inspection?” Asami couldn’t help but face-palm herself as the young man blushed.

“Well, that was probably not my brightest idea.” He admitted, looking away from her face. “But I just didn’t know how to tell you. This is still all really new to me and I wanted to get used to the idea myself before everybody else found out.”

“I’m sorry you had to tell me before you felt ready, but I’m really glad you did.” Asami stood up, smiling at him sweetly. “Now go home.”

“Err, I’m not in trouble am I?” Bolin gulped.

“Of course not! I’m thrilled for you!” She took his wide hand into her own. “But you also let me drag you around a hot, dusty factory all morning when you knew you were supposed to be keeping it light.” She delivered a playful smack to the side of his head. “So go home and nap on your pillow instead of your notepad.”

“Okay, will do.” He blushed again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Asami gave him a small wave as she turned to the doorway connecting his small office to her own.

“Hey, Asami?” Bolin called.

“Yeah?” She looked back over her shoulder at him.

“Thanks.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just watched Republic City Hustle for the first time and WOW. It gives so much insight into the dynamic between Mako and Bolin. Also, can we just talk about all these descriptions of Bolin that characterize him as "chubby". Guys, I don't know what show those people were watching but it wasn't the same one I saw.

Mako sighed as he fished around in his pockets for his apartment key. After a day of chasing Agni Kai Triad members through the spirit wilds he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a long rest. Entering the apartment, he peeled off his uniform jacket and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor.

“Hey Bo!” Mako called, stooping down to remove his boots. “You won’t believe the day I had.” He stretched his sore back, walking into their living room. “There’s a massive turf war gearing up and…”

On the couch, Bolin snored softly in his undershirt and boxers. Pabu was curled up in a warm ball of fur on his owner’s stomach. Mako wondered idly if the fire ferret could sense the little life inside his brother.

“Hmm?” The young earthbender turned over in his sleep, causing Pabu to jump to the back of the couch, chittering angrily.

“Nothing.” Mako whispered. He smiled softly to himself. He had to admit, he’d initially been angry when Bolin had told him about the baby. He wanted absolutely nothing more than to bust down Iroh’s door and rough him up for leaving his brother in such a predicament. But, the idea of adding a little one to the family was growing on him. He caught himself becoming almost…excited…by the thought of the baby’s imminent arrival.

Bolin sighed sleepily and turned again, onto his other side. He was splayed out wildly, every limb seeming to take up twice the needed space. This had always been the way he slept, restless and sprawled all over the place. Mako couldn’t help but draw up a mental image of a much younger Bolin pressing elbows, knees, and feet into his back as they slept, intertwined for warmth.

A heavy knocking drew Mako’s attention away from his little brother.

“Mako, Bolin! Open up!” Korra’s voice was muffled by the front door. Sighing, Mako went to answer it.

“Hey Korra, listen we’ve both had a really long day. I don’t know if…” Mako began.

“Bolin!” Korra pushed past Mako into the apartment. Behind her he saw a very annoyed looking Asami shaking her head.

“I’m sorry Mako. She’s just…really excited.” Asami pushed her hair behind her ears.

“Excited?” Mako cocked an eyebrow as he gestured for Asami to come in. “About what?”

“Oh..well.” Asami bit her lip nervously. “Bolin told me about the baby today and I kinda let it slip to Korra.”

“Bolin!” Behind them Korra was shaking awake the young earthbender.

“Huh, what?” Bolin scrambled to his feet. Upon realizing that two women were standing in his apartment he let out a small scream and lurched to the floor for his pants.

“Hey, hey!” Mako grabbed Korra’s upper arm. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we’re supposed to be avoiding stress.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Korra pushed her short bangs out of her face. “I just couldn’t believe it when Asami told me!”

“When Asami told you what?” Bolin asked slowly.

“I’m really sorry.” Asami blushed. “We were talking about my day and it just kinda slipped out and then I realized I never actually asked if I could tell her and…”

“It’s okay.” Bolin sighed, shoulders heaving. “I wouldn’t ask you to keep secrets from Korra.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to have a baby!” Korra threw her arms wide. “That’s such great news!”

“You really think so?” Bolin sat down again.

“Of course! Why would it not be?” Korra asked. “I mean, I know you probably weren’t planning this but, you’ve got a great job, a great place, and pretty awesome friends if I do say so myself. So why not?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Bolin smiled softly to himself.

“Of course I’m right.” Korra puffed out her chest. “Which is why we need to celebrate this! Narook’s?”

“Gee, Korra.” Bolin sighed. “I appreciate it but I’m really tired these days. I don’t think I’m up for going out.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Korra said. “What if Asami and I went and got food to bring back here? I’ve got so many questions!”

“Mako?” Bolin looked at the detective, still in his muddy police uniform.

“Fine with me if it’s fine with you.” He shrugged.

“That sounds like a yes!” Korra punched the air above her head. “Okay, here’s the plan; Asami and I are going to go get takeout, Bolin get dressed, Mako take a shower…aaannnndddd break!” She clapped enthusiastically.

“We’ll be back in an hour!” Asami called over her shoulder as her overly-exuberant girlfriend pulled her back out the front door.

“What did we just agree to?” Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache building.

“I don’t know.” Bolin shook his head. “But we’ve only got an hour to come up with a convincing lie about who fathered this baby.”

“Shit.” Mako hissed. Bolin was right, Asami might have the tact not to ask but Korra was much more blunt. “Okay, first shower, then strategy session.”

“Yay.” Bolin flopped back onto the couch, un-enthusiastically. “I really hope they bring dumplings.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bolin hummed appreciatively as he bit into a fried dumpling, sitting cross legged on the couch.

“Mmm!” Korra slurped up some noodles. “Can’t beat Narook’s seaweed noodles.”

“Yeah, but why does water tribe food have to be so heavy?” Asami complained, picking at her food with the chopsticks. She was seated next to her girlfriend on the floor.

“Uhh because it’s like four degrees most of the year. Being cold all the time really works up an appetite!” Korra shoveled in another mouthful.

“Dude,” Mako eyed Bolin, who was now on his fourth dumpling. “You are going to hate yourself tomorrow when you’re throwing all those up.”

“Worth it.” Bolin shrugged.

“You’ve been throwing up?” Asami shot him an empathetic look.

“Oh.” Bolin blushed. “Yeah, the morning sickness has been pretty bad. Actually, it’s kind of like all day sickness.”

“The healer says it should start to go away by the end of his fourth month.” Mako examined a piece of bok choy from his plate.

“How far along are you? What healer did you see? Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?” Korra was practically vibrating as she spit out questions, rapid-fire.

“Uh, three months, a northern water tribe lady named Yinna, and I don’t really think I mind either way.” Bolin shrugged. 

“I just want to know if the baby will be able to lavabend.” Asami pointed out.

“I didn’t think about that!” Bolin’s eyebrows shot up. “That would be so cool!”

“If,” Asami added. “It’s an earthbender.”

“Is the other parent an earthbender?” Korra asked. “Cuz I’ve heard that there’s all these new statistics out about the kids of mixed nationalities and how likely they are to be benders.”

“He’s actually a firebender.” Bolin blushed deeply.

“Since Bo’s part fire nation I guess the odds are that the kid will be a firebender.” Mako shrugged. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“So who is he?” Korra gave a sly grin.

“Who is who?” Bolin’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Who is it you’ve been getting busy with?” Korra laughed. “Anybody we know? I’ve got to say Bolin, I’ve never known you to be so quiet about being in a relationship.”

“We aren’t in a relationship.” Bolin looked down at his feet. “He’s just a guy that I used to fool around with sometimes….But he’s gone now.”

“He doesn’t want the baby?” Asami asked softly.

“He left me right after I found out.” It wasn’t a lie. Nothing he was saying was a lie. But, Bolin knew he was omitting the most important parts of this story. Like that the father was a friend to them, not to mention the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and an important military leader. Like the fact that Iroh didn’t even know Bolin was carrying.

“That’s some shit.” Breathed Korra. “But you don’t need him. You’re going to be a great dad, Bolin.”

“You think so?” He dropped one hand to his still-flat abdomen.

“Of course!” Korra smiled. At her side Asami nodded excitedly.

“You’re going to be so great!” The brunette promised.

“That’s what I told him.” Mako gave his brother a soft smile.

“Soooo.” Korra drew out the word. “You know how Katara trained me to be a healer right?”

“Yeah.” Bolin raised an eyebrow at the water tribe girl.

“Well, I helped her with pregnant women and omegas sometimes. Point being, I know what I’m doing and I was kind of wondering if you’d let me….feel?” Korra rubbed her hands together before holding them out towards Bolin.

“Oh! Sure!” Bolin smiled broadly as he stripped off his undershirt.

“Yes!” Korra jumped to her feet. “Water?”

“I’ll get some.” Mako got up from his chair and moved towards the kitchen for a basin of tap water.

“You said three months?” Korra confirmed. Bolin nodded as Korra came to kneel next to him, placing her hands over his lower abdomen. When Mako set the small basin of water on the coffee table she reached out for it, bending it up around both hands. The water glowed brightly as she skimmed it over the surface of his skin, feeling for the little life.

“Can you really tell so early?” Asami moved closer to watch Korra’s hands work.

“Yeah, you can actually feel the energy flow within a couple of weeks of conception.” Korra explained. “It’s hard to do so early in the pregnancy, but Katara uses a technique where she actually moves the fluid around the baby to get a better look. What I’m doing is just feeling the energy exchange between Bolin and the baby.”

“Wow.” Mako breathed softly.

“Have they had you in a healing pool yet?” Korra shifted her hands to the left side of his abdomen, brow furrowing in confusion as she felt the tangles of energy in his torso.

“Not yet. She said that on my next visit we would.” Bolin shook his head.

“She wanted to get some other midwives to be there and consult.” Mako explained. “Bacause of the Ava’s malformation.”

“Oh shit.” With the addition of this fact, Korra began to understand. “That’s why there’s so much twisted up energy.”

“Is the baby alright?” Bolin squirmed anxiously.

“Yes! Yes.” Korra promised. “The little one feels really strong. You, on the other hand, are a tense mess. Lean forward so I can get at your back. Mako, you might want to get a bucket.”

“Why?” Mako raised an eyebrow at her, but got up anyways and headed towards the bathroom.

“Well sometimes releasing this much energy,” Korra began as she diverted the water to the small of Bolin’s back. “Can make people feel a little bit….”  
Without warning Bolin suddenly vomited into his own lap. Mako, who had just come out of the bathroom with a mop bucket, sighed heavily.

“A little bit queasy.” Korra grimaced. “Sorry Bo.”

“S’okay.” He groaned.

“Alright, I think that’s probably enough excitement for one night.” Mako sighed again. “Go get in the shower and I’ll clean up out here.”

“Do you want us to help?” Asami offered, getting to her feet.

“Blugh.” Bolin complained as he used his discarded shirt to soak up some of the mess in his lap.

“Maybe you should just undress out here.” Mako eyed his brother’s soiled pants. “I really don’t want a trail of dumpling bits.”

“Yeah, not staying to help if Bolin’s getting naked.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand. “Sorry!” She backed away towards the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Asami.” Bolin gave a small wave at the couple who each gave a small wave in return before hurrying themselves out of the small apartment.

“Okay, now seriously.” Mako clapped his hands together. “Get those puke clothes off so I can clean up. Ugh, this is just like when you were little and used to binge on those day-old donuts the baker’s wife would give out.”

“Mmmm, those things were good.” Bolin smiled at the memory as he undid the buttons on his pants.

“Don’t think about food while you’re covered in puke.” Mako lightly punched Bolin in the arm. “Go get in the shower.”

“Yes, dad.” Bolin rolled his eyes, kicking off his pants and heading off towards the bathroom.

“Little jerk.” Mako muttered to himself as he carefully picked up Bolin’s clothes and threw them into the bucket. He poured cold water from the sink over them, before putting the bucket out onto the wide window ledge to soak overnight. From the other room he could hear Bolin humming to himself, muffled by the spray of the shower. Mako closed his eyes and smiled. This was real life, the two orphan boys from the gutter had jobs, an apartment, and amazing friends. He was worried, definitely, about his brother’s health and how they would manage a new addition. But, Mako couldn’t help thinking that they had finally achieved everything that he’d worked for growing up. They were finally a real family again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we saw some of Mako's feelings towards the pregnancy. now we get Bolin's reflections on his situation.

Bolin didn’t like waiting, he wasn’t good at it. Especially at times like this, when he had to wait alone. He knew that it was silly. Bolin knew that Mako wasn’t going to be able to come with him to every single appointment with the midwife, nor did he want him to. Still, being here in the waiting room alone, trying not to make eye contact with any of the female omegas in the room was intensely uncomfortable. So, he allowed his mind to wander, running through an internal montage of the moments that had led up to this one.

…..Dancing at the Presidential Palace....

…..A flood of waiters with trays of cider and ale….

…..A look that nearly made him melt into the bricks beneath his feet….

He was sure that was when the baby was conceived, after the winter solstice festivities at President Raiko’s home. They were nearly caught that night, when Korra and Asami saw them sneak out onto a back patio. Iroh had saved them with some deftly woven excuse about trying to sober Bolin up by taking him out into the crisp winter air. They’d believed him and even offered to call for a taxi to take Bolin home. Iroh had waved them off, saying that it was his responsibility to get the young man home safely. He never did make it to his and Mako’s apartment that night. Instead, Bolin could remember the silky sheets and soft candlelight of his lover’s bedroom.

But, even that wasn’t really the beginning. No, it had started with Bolin’s first cycle at the age of twelve. He’d known for nearly a year that it would someday happen, but his grasp on the idea was tenuous until the bleeding started. Of course, his brother had been very little help, being an alpha himself, except for getting him the cloth pads he needed and taking him to the healer. It was the first time in his life Bolin had fully realized that his body was different from other men’s, the first time he had acknowledged the feminine slit situated behind his male genitals.

For the first few months, he’d hated his body and avoided anyone finding out that he was an omega. Most embarrassing was when Mako had come home with the bag from the drug store. Blushing, he had shown Bolin the newly invented reusable condoms and then…the sponge. Listening to his older brother explain how to insert it into himself to avoid conception was mortifying. When Mako finished his explanation by thrusting both into the younger’s hands and walk/running out of the apartment, Bolin had quickly resolved to hide both away in a place where he wouldn’t see them.

The condoms didn’t stay hidden away very long. Much to his brother’s chagrin, Bolin had discovered the pleasures of women the following summer, at the ripe old age of thirteen. That summer he broke every rule Mako had ever given for sex;

“Never have sex when you’re drunk”….sorry Mako.

“New partner, new condom.”…..oops?

“Make sure you know the girl at least a little bit.”….Well, he certainly knew her by the time they were done.

“Always, always use protection.”…..Does wishful thinking count as protection?

By first snowfall of that year, Bolin had earned a reputation with the young ladies around their neighborhood. Mako hated everything about it. The brothers had fought constantly about Bolin’s promiscuity, with the older being terrified that he would get someone pregnant.

“Bo, we don’t have enough money to feed ourselves!” Mako would shout, practically tearing out his own hair.

“Relax Mako.” Bolin would sneer back. “You’re just jealous that you aren’t getting laid.”

Heats were the one exception to this behavior. Mako outright refused to allow him out of his sight when one was approaching. That was probably for the best, Bolin smiled wryly. Otherwise, he’d have become a father long before now.

His first crush on a guy had come shortly after they started living in the attic of the arena. In the early mornings and evening they would clean for Toza and run his errands. In the afternoons, they would sneak down to the gym space and watch teams train. At the time, Lao had been one of the biggest names in the sport. He was sixteen, an earth-bending prodigy, with a charming smile and demeanor. Everybody, including a fourteen year old Bolin, was enamored with the young man. The first time Lao had approached him it had felt like a contest to see what was going to give out first, his knees or his heart. It wasn’t very long after that Bolin had gotten out the sponge for the first time.

Predictably, Lao had broken his heart barely two months later and Bolin had very tearfully confessed to his brother what they’d done. Mako nearly lost his mind, asking every day whether or not his cycle had come. By the time it did start, perfectly on time, nearly two weeks later Bolin was so anxious about it that he was half convinced he was pregnant. After that, Bolin had been too afraid of feeling that fear again to even think about being with a man. He denied himself those attractions for years, outright lying to his brother by saying that Lao was simply a youthful experiment with a bad result.

That had all changed when Iroh came into their lives. Bolin had felt an immediate attraction to the handsome general that was only reinforced by fighting Amon’s forces side by side. Over the next few years they saw each other only intermittently and always in public places. It wasn’t until after the defeat of Kuivra that they had encountered each other in a much more causal way. First at Air Temple Island, then as secret rendezvous in dimly lit bars and dance clubs. And of course, all of that had led to here, alone in the waiting room of the midwife’s office carrying an illegitimate royal baby. Way to go Bolin, he thought, dropping his head into his hands. You’ve really made a mess of things now.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mmmm…” Bolin let out a low groan as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“Is it your back again?” Mako called softly from the open kitchen.

“Ugh, yeah.” Bolin leaned heavily against the back of the couch, placing both hands on his abdomen. Now midway through his fourth month he’d begun to expand rapidly, the strong wall of muscle giving way to a soft roundness.

“Do you want a hot water bottle?” Mako opened a cabinet, looking inside for one.

“Will you rub my back?” Bolin asked, sticking out his lower lip into a miserable pout.

“Okay.” Mako shrugged.

“And cuddle?” Bolin added, turning towards his brother with big doe-eyes, tears beginning to form in the corners.

“Fine.” Mako sighed. He motioned for Bolin to follow him into his bedroom and threw the blankets to the side. The younger man climbed somewhat awkwardly into the bed and settled onto his side. Mako laid down, chest to chest, and reached around to push his fingertips into the small of Bolin’s back.

“Oh, that’s so great.” Bolin pushed appreciatively into the touch. Mako began making small, warm circles against his back, moving slowly up his spine. Bolin whimpered, tears slipping down his face.

“Bo?” Mako asked softly, pulling his little brother’s head into his chest. “Does it really hurt that bad?”

“Yeah.” Bolin sobbed. “I know the midwife warned me about the pain, but it’s so bad and I’ve still got four and half more months. She says it’s only going to get worse when the baby gets bigger.” 

“Shh, shhh.” Mako dug the heel of his hand into the lowest part of his back, right above his tailbone.

“Ha!” Bolin jumped against the pressure.

“Did I hurt you?” Mako pulled his hand away quickly.

“No…it just…it hurts so bad that even things that feel good feel bad.” The tears were falling faster now.

“Oh, little brother.” Mako wrapped both arms around Bolin and pulled him into his chest, the way he had done when they were little and he’d had a nightmare. “Do you think it’s time to stop working?”

“I don’t think it’ll make a difference.” Bolin sniffed. “It doesn’t really matter what I do, it all hurts now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting this bad?” Mako sighed.

“I don’t know….it didn’t hurt at first, it was just a bad ache. Then, all of a sudden I was hurting all the time and it doesn’t even matter what I do, or how I sit, and I can’t sleep….and I don’t think I can let my pants out any further!” Bolin complained. He buried his face in Mako’s undershirt and sobbed.

“It’s alright, just let it out.” Mako rubbed his shoulders as Bolin cried harder. “Everything’s going to be okay. Just rest, it’s going to be okay. In the morning, we’ll call the midwife and see what can be done to help with the pain.”

“Okay.” Bolin’s voice was rich with emotion. “Do you think…..did I make the right choice to keep this baby?”

“Of course.” Mako kissed the crown of his little brother’s head. “I know it probably doesn’t feel like it now, but this baby is a gift. You’ll see.”

“You think so?” Bolin sniffed."

“Yeah, Bo, I really do.” Mako assured him. “Now just get some sleep, alright?”

“Okay.” He sighed deeply, shifting his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his back. “Love you, Mako.”

“I love you too, little bro.” Mako whispered. He held Bolin tightly for nearly half an hour until the younger man’s breathing became deep and even. After a while, he slowly pulled himself away, extricating his limbs from Bolin’s and snuck out of the bedroom. He found is notepad and hastily scribbled down a list of people to call in the morning.

First, the midwife, to see what could be done about Bolin’s pain. Second, to Asami to give her a heads up that the young man may need to adjust his schedule soon. The last call would be to Air Temple Island, maybe a nice Saturday afternoon with the airbenders would provide some welcome distraction for the both of them.  
Mako groaned at the headache building behind his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided that dinner was pretty much a lost cause and trudged to his own bedroom, flopping down gratefully into the comforter. Maybe an early night was what they both needed. There was no problem that couldn’t wait for tomorrow, Mako decided, crawling into the center of the bed and almost immediately falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“Pass the lychee juice!” Ikki shouted from one end of the table to the other. It was a lively bunch seated on the cushions around the outdoor table. The weather was just beginning to turn warm, summer soon to arrive, and they were taking full advantage. Tenzin and his family, Kai, Korra and Asami, Bolin and Mako were all crowded around, eating and laughing until their sides ached. It was the most relaxed Bolin had felt in weeks. 

It had been a struggle to find an outfit that hid his growing form, especially in the warmer weather, and he’d almost decided not to come after his fourth change of pants. But, Mako had refused to give him an out, saying that the fresh air would be good for him and the baby. Besides, he was eventually going to have to tell everyone, Mako pointed out. Bolin had hesitantly agreed, settling on a baggy tunic with no belt.

So here they were, laughing and eating and enjoying a lazy, warm afternoon. Of course, the back pain never left him now but he was able to manage with a numbing cream made of heavily diluted shirshu toxin. He’d applied a bandage coated with the cream before they came and so far it was doing a great job keeping the ache at bay. He reclined against Korra’s shoulder and mentally reminded himself not to rub his baby bump and give himself away.

“More desserts!” Pema announced. She and Meelo emerged from inside the kitchen, each with a tray of fruit tarts and cream.

“Oh yes!” Bolin punched the air, reaching for one of the pastries as Meelo passed by with his tray.

“Should you really have another?” The ten year old cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What? I’ve only had one!” Bolin defended.

“Yeah.” Meelo smiled wickedly. “But you’re getting a little chubby!” He laughed.

Bolin froze, tart halfway to his lips. Mako froze, eyeing his brother warily. Around the table expressions ranged from Korra’s bemusement to Tenzin’s anger.

“Meelo!” Pema chastised. “We do not say things like that.”

“What?” The little boy complained.

“No, no.” Bolin held up a hand. “It’s okay….he’s right, actually.” The earthbender smoothed a hand over his abdomen and steeled his nerves before continuing. 

“Meelo….I’m gaining weight because I’m having a baby.”

The silence was heavy. Tenzin, Pema, Kya, Bumi, Kai, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, even little Rohan studied him quietly for a moment.

“A baby!” It was Ikki who was first to react. She jumped up from her seat, airbending propelling her several feet into the air.

“Congratulations.” Pema said slowly, her smile was sweet but her eyes were confused.

“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!’ Ikki clapped excitedly. Do you want a boy or a girl? Do you think it’ll be a bender? Who’s the daddy?”

“Ikki!” Tenzin cut in. “You can’t ask people such….personal…questions.”

“Uh, I don’t really have a preference, it probably will be and it’s not important.” Bolin looked stoically at the ground as he delivered the last bit of information.

“How far along are you?” Kya asked from across the table. She eyed his midsection, “Two months? Three?”

“Oh, well…” Bolin reached down to pull his tunic taught over his stomach. He wasn’t huge, partially thanks to the Ava’s malformation that kept his womb pressing on his back instead of forward on his abs. However, his condition was still painfully obvious given that he was typically extremely fit.

“Aww!” Asami cooed. “Your belly is getting so big.” She reached around Korra to rub the bump.

“You’re more than three months.” Pema raised an eyebrow at him.

“Four and a half months.” A red stain spread across his cheekbones.

“Oh wow, you’re very pregnant.” Pema chuckled. 

“The baby is supposed to come at the end of the summer, maybe early autumn.” Mako explained, trying to give Bolin a moment to recover his wits.

“You already knew.” Tenzin cocked an eyebrow at Asami and Korra, but it clearly wasn’t a question.

“Umm..” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, we’ve known for a while now.”

“I had to tell Asami because the symptoms were interfering with work stuff.” Bolin shrugged. “And of course, I couldn’t make her keep it a secret from Korra.”

“Can I feel your belly?” Ikki interrupted from the foot of the table. The overactive twelve-year old practically leapt over the table without waiting for an answer and held her hand a few inches from Bolin’s abdomen.

“Uh…sure.” Bolin agreed. He pressed her small hand to his stomach, guiding it just to the side of his navel. “There really isn’t much to feel yet. I’ve felt a couple little movements, but no big kicks.”

“Oh they’re coming.” Pema promised, eyes sparkling. “Give it another couple of weeks and that baby will be boxing with your bladder.”

“Who’s your midwife?” Kya questioned, eyeing the bump. The alpha in her was showing now, as she instinctively grew protective over the expectant omega.

“Yinna.” Bolin told her. “She’s on the south side at the healer’s center by the water tribe library.”

“I don’t know her but I know that center. It’s a good one.” Kya nodded in approval. 

“So who’s the daddy?” Interjected Bumi, much to his younger brother’s ire.

“Bumi!” Tenzin’s face flushed a brilliant red. “You can’t just ask people extremely personal questions like that. We just told Ikki…..”

“He’s…he isn’t in the picture anymore.” Bolin shook his head sadly.

“I’m sorry.” Bumi told him.

“So what are you going to do when the baby comes?” Jinora asked. The recently presented omega was sitting across the table, lounging against Kai’s chest.

“Uh, I guess I really haven’t thought that far ahead yet. It’s been sort of a complicate pregnancy so we’re just taking it one day at a time.” Bolin admitted with a shrug. “I have Ava’s malformation, plus some wicked morning sickness.”

“Kai,” Jinora reached up a hand to touch her boyfriend’s face. “Don’t you have that?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kai shrugged. “I heard once that like four out of ten male omegas have it to some degree. Mine’s pretty bad but I’ve never been interested in carrying so…” He shrugged again, trailing off.

“I’m learning that it’s really normal.” Bolin agreed. “And mine is supposedly not that severe, which makes me feel really terrible for people who have it worse, because this sucks.”

“What kind of symptoms are you having?” Kya got up and came over to him before kneeling down again, holding out her hands towards him. Bolin gave a small nod of permission and she began palpating his rounded belly.

“It started with really bad nausea but that’s mostly gone now. The back pain is the hardest to manage right now, it spreads all the way down into my hips.” He complained.

“I worked as a healer for a long time alongside my mother.” Kya told him. “Feel free to come by anytime and I’ll work a healing session on your back. Getting them regularly can really help with the pain.”

“Definitely.” Bolin breathed. He’d try anything to alleviate the soreness. “So….you guys are….okay with this?”

“Obviously.” Chuckled Kai. “It’s a baby, what’s to not be okay with?”

“I don’t know, I just….” Bolin laughed to himself. “I was just really nervous about telling everyone for a long time.”

“Bolin, you and Mako have become like family to us.” Tenzin assured him. “You’ll always be accepted here.”

Bolin leaned back against Korra again, eyes shut and smiled widely to himself. Maybe things were going to be okay.


End file.
